


a chance for something more than this

by words_on_pages



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Business Man Liam, Face-Fucking, Liam is in his 30's, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Niall is in his early 20's, Prostitute Niall, more of a brothel atmosphere than him on a street corner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_on_pages/pseuds/words_on_pages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>His accent washed over Liam in a comforting way and not for the first time did he wonder what his real name was. All he’d ever been given was Irish, matching the lilting cadence of his speech.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a chance for something more than this

 

 

Liam slowly turned the vehicle into the driveway, the leather of the steering wheel warm where he palmed it. The familiar turrets of the large estate came into view and he smiled in satisfaction as he pulled his black Mercedes alongside a myriad of enviable cars. Enviable to others, not Liam Payne. As his gaze slid over the models, he noted that he owned at least three of them himself, although he much preferred his midnight blue Maserati to the garish red one two spots away.

A large, muscled gentleman stood by the door, but he immediately stepped aside, nodding his head in recognition. It was the very least that Liam expected as he stepped through the doorway and pressed his hands neatly down the front of his navy suit. He frowned as he realized how rumpled it had gotten, but reminded himself there wasn’t much to be done about it after a long day. He could allow a few wrinkles in the pristine fabric on successful days like this, though it was a near thing. There was nothing he prized more than clean, concise lines. Nothing better than every t crossed and i dotted and book in it’s slot. It was a lifestyle that Liam tightly covetted. It had gotten him to where he was today. And he once more experienced the fruit of his labor earlier when he’d been calmly staring down the competition in a board room and watched their features drown in resignation as they signed the contract. Liam Payne made sure everything in his life was clean and succinct.

His eyes traveled over the casual atmosphere he’d just walked into and he had that moment of disbelief as he did each time he came here. The inside was the exact opposite of the grand, opulent outside of the estate. It was more along the lines of a messy frat house- couches and chairs clustered in the large rooms, tv’s sounding loud along with chatter. But beyond that facade you couldn’t miss the way they each walked up to rooms with men and women who clearly had bank accounts with more digits than their social security numbers. He walked swiftly to a desk that sat haphazardly in the middle of the foyer.

“Irish.” He announced curtly to the brunette sitting there. She squinted at him in thought just long enough that it rankled him. His posture became more stiff, eyes colder. “I said _Irish_.”

Blue eyes and messy blonde hair flashed through his mind and he grew even more impatient.

She knew better than to play games with him. He’d visited once and been told that he was busy with someone else. At the time, Liam had blinked at her with incomprehension. He was an astute person and was well aware that Irish took care of others as well, but it had never interrupted Liam’s existence in this world. Having it shoved in his face like that had provoked his ire in ways he was usually able to control.

He’d walked straight out and hadn’t come back for over three months. And he’d only come back after a highly placed call had come through to him promising him that it wouldn’t happen again. After that, they asked that he kindly call or email in advance and they would make sure he was always available. He’d not had any issues since.

She pinned him with a gaze as if she was remembering the incident all over again as well, then handed him a room card.

“Go on up.” She muttered. “I believe you know the way.” She dropped her gaze and typed into a spreadsheet on the tablet in front of her.

He turned to go and then stopped. "He's clean? Tested like I asked for?"

"Yes." She verified without looking up.

Liam grunted and moved away, making his way up the broad staircase to the second floor which contained the rooms. The pleasant buzz and anticipation he’d felt came rushing back as he walked the familiar route to the room he was accustomed to. He’d tried more than one person here in the beginning. But then he’d only asked for Irish. Liam knew what he was capable of, what he would let Liam do to him.

He took a deep breath and pushed the card into the slot, the green light blinking up at him as he quietly pushed the door open.

To silence. He looked around the large room, sparse, although still containing things that any college aged person would have lying around. Jeans, dvds, video games, a random poster of the Eagles pinned to one wall. It was halfway between messy and clean. Not like the chaos of downstairs, but enough to make Liam press his tongue up behind his teeth in order to stop himself from quietly but firmly asking him to clean it up.

He stepped forward a pace or two, his shoes quiet on the rug that covered the hardwood floor. It was the one thing about this place that seemed like it fit. They were all over in every room. Old, expensive rugs that matched the historical outside of the estate. And in the moment, they buffered the sound of his entrance as Liam’s eyes finally landed on him sitting in a chair by the window, reading. His eyes scanned the pages intently, one hand turning to the next while he nibbled absently on the skin around his pinky nail on the other.

Liam was surprised by the scene. It’s not that he assumed that Irish gave out sexual favors every minute of the day, but there was something so honest and private about the moment, like Liam was peering in at a part of his life he shouldn’t be privy to. It was just his. Liam stood there another minute in silence, soaking it up, because this didn't belong to him but it suddenly filled him up, a need to watch him like this, late afternoon light filtering in on his messy hair, legs spread comfortably and dangling from the sides of the chair, face as intent on the pages as he was on biting the skin of his finger. He savored the quiet scene secretly for a few more seconds.

Liam finally coughed and blue eyes looked up at him from across the room. “Oh you’re here.” He snapped the book closed and laid it on the table beside him. Liam was too far away to read the title, wasn’t sure if it was for a class or for pleasure.

His accent washed over Liam in a comforting way and not for the first time did he wonder what his real name was. All he’d ever been given was Irish, matching the lilting cadence of his speech. But he knew it wasn’t real, he knew he didn’t have a right to his real name in the same way he didn’t have the right to be privy to what he was reading. It rankled him, some nameless thing knocking about his head reminding him that he came here for a service and that was that.

A smile curved onto his face, slow and filthy and heat curled in Liam’s stomach as he walked toward him. “What will ya be having today?”

Liam swallowed hard, holding tightly on to his self-control because in that moment he wanted to grab his skinny hips and wrap his legs around his waist and fuck him up against the wall. Give him the punishing pace that Liam knew he could handle, aware that there would be bruises on the pale skin afterward. They’d done that many times. Once, Irish had unexpectedly begged him for it before Liam could even suggest it and he'd had never come so hard in his life. He sucked in a soft, controlled breath. Not today though.

He stepped forward and gently ran his thumb along the thin line of his lips. “Your mouth.”

A warm breath puffed out over his thumb and Liam could see the arousal flood his face, cheeks turning rugged. He curled his fingers into his palm and ran the knuckle of his index finger down his chest, until he was skating it up and down over the hard line of Irish’s cock in his jeans. Satisfaction curled through him. Liam liked that he always turned him on.

There had been a forgotten moment between them once, when Liam had asked if he always got off on this with everyone and he had replied _no_ on a soft breath and a bitter laugh. The memory made his fist curl harder and his chest tighten for a moment before he pushed it out of his head and refocused on all the little nuances that gave away how aroused he was now, from the flush of his cheeks to the slightly hooded look of his blue eyes.

“Down on your knees.” Liam told him. He went down and Liam had to hold his breath and squeeze his suit pants over his cock at the sight. He kneeled there in front of him, skin showing through the gaping holes at his knees, nipples hard points under the thin fabric of his shirt, lips shiny as he licked them, gazing up at Liam with anticipation.

He calmly removed his suit coat, folding it over his arm and then tossing it neatly onto a nearby chair. He took his time removing his cuff links and depositing them into his pants pocket, then unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up bit by bit to reveal the tattoos the he knew no one expected him to have. The ink looked especially dark against the crisp white of his button up.

Liam slowly slid the end of his belt through the buckle, the leather sliding smoothly against the metal, and he tightened it for that moment to release it from the notch, all the while watching Irish as he watched his movements, eyes burning on him.

He unzipped and pushed his briefs down below his balls in quick succession, squeezing his hand around the base of his cock in order to tamp down on his arousal. Liam hadn’t let go of his gaze the whole time, loved watching the way his tongue flicked out to instinctively wet his lips at the sight of Liam’s cock.

They’d done this before too, but it had been a really goddamn long time. He hadn’t done it again because he wasn’t sure if it had been too far, too much. He stepped forward and caressed one of Irish’s cheeks with his right hand, before slipping his fingers into the back of his hair, tugging light but firm in order to crane his head back a little. He squeezed his cock again with his left hand and precome dribbled out over the tip and he pressed it forward, some of it smearing on his lips as Liam pushed into his mouth, lips spreading beautifully around it. He dipped in once, a refresher, before sliding out.

“Are you ready?” Liam asked quietly. It came out more brisk than he intended but the desire flooding through him was intense and he hadn’t wanted to pull out. He’d wanted to push and push and push until all Irish could breathe was his cock. “You’re going to be able to take it alright?”

It was his one warning, so that it was emphatically clear what he was about to do.

He watched as Irish’s adams apple bobbed several times and he palmed himself through his jeans. “Yes.” He answered breathlessly.

It was all the encouragement Liam needed. He once again gripped his hair and rested the head of his cock at his lips, leaving it there like that until he opened. “Get it wet.”

He felt the kitten lick of his tongue over the slit and held in a gasp. He nudged Irish further, popping the crown past his lips until he was sucking on just the head, his spit getting messy around it. Liam swallowed thickly, couldn’t pull his eyes away from how beautifully his slim lips stretched even more around the girth of his dick. An intense heat burned in his groin and he wanted to snap his hips forward, shoving it down his throat in one go but he breathed tightly through his nose, well aware of how much more enjoyable it would be to watch him take his cock inch by inch until it choked him.

He continued to push it further in bit by bit, a soft back and forth motion, as he pumped in and out in short movements in order to feel the delicious suction around the rigid length of him, a little further down each time. The slick heat of his mouth made his fingers tighten painfully and he noticed him wince. He loosened his grip a bit and grit his teeth, the pleasure almost too much as he pushed Irish’s head further on his cock, past the point when he would have politely stopped and kept going. He could feel the struggle of his throat to take him down, but he kept pushing and it felt goddamn amazing, the velvety heat of his throat so tightly enclosed around him.

“More.” He commanded quietly.

Irish’s hands were clinging to his thighs as he tried to get his breathing through his nose right. Liam tried not to press his nose too far into his stomach but he’d taken him nearly all the way in and it took all of his strength not to completely smother him against his groin. He stayed still for a moment, could feel him relaxing and when he’d gotten his breathing down, eyes blinking up at him, Liam finally moved.

Blonde hair firmly in his grasp he started thrusting into the warm depths beyond his lips. It was something extraordinary, to see his beautiful blue eyes looking up at him while he used his mouth, his fingers digging into his thighs as little noises sounded around his cock. Liam felt his breathing becoming ragged, the heat swarming, making him punch his hips out a little more forcefully and it nearly took his breath away, the way that Irish took it. His throat continuing to struggle around him.

“Jesus, I’d forgotten how good you are at taking it.” Liam exhaled on a breath and he felt more than heard Irish’s humming response, the vibration clinging tightly around him. Liam made an approving noise when he noticed that he’d taken a hand off of his left thigh and was shoving it in his pants.

He caught Irish’s eyes in an intense hold of his own, “I think you can take it further though. Just that littlest bit,” he was still breathing heavy, could feel his orgasm building as he nudged further in, stretching his mouth that much wider open, “That's it." He grunted while his eyes burned along the straining line of his jaw.

"It hurts a little bit?" Liam asked huskly. "Aches while holding yourself open for me?" His breathing was becoming even more ragged. "God, if you only knew the way your throat clings to me. I’m going to coat it with my come.”

Something flickered in the blue eyes looking up at him and then he was hit with the scent of spunk. His jaw tightened along with his grip on Irish’s head. “Made you come, did it?” He said soft and implacable, feeling every inch in control, and it only made the pleasure grow until it was exploding inside of him. Liam slammed his eyes shut, pressing Irish’s face into his stomach as he held him there ruthlessly through his orgasm. Liam shuddered through it, could feel Irish’s throat spasming around him trying to swallow it down.

He pulled slowly out, trying to at least be respectful and give him the moment to get it down and breathe. Liam’s hands hung uselessly at his sides as aftershocks went off throughout his body. They both breathed through the silence afterward and Liam ran one of his thumbs along the puffy red outline of his mouth, admiring the look of it.

“You had a good day didn’t you?” Irish asked him, voice wrecked, a small smile curving his mouth.

He blinked a few times, the astute assumption unsettled him momentarily and his hand fell back to his side. “Why do you say that?”

Liam followed his progress as he got to his feet with a shrug, dipping his blonde head before looking back up shamelessly, “You’re different.” Irish shrugged again. “You want different things depending on whether you’re mad or happy or lonely.”

The word _lonely_ sat there in the following silence, unpleasant _._ He felt the afterglow evaporating and stepped back. He tucked himself away and rebuckled his belt, rolling his sleeves down and buttoning them, efficiently putting his cuff links back on, before grabbing his suit coat. “I’m not lonely.” He replied crisply, focusing on the rumpled state of his suite now. He will have to tell Katie to make sure it gets pressed to within an inch of its life and nothing less will do.

“So you normally find it fun to watch people read?”

Liam clenched his jaw at the realization that he’d known he was watching him. “No, I just wasn’t sure how to interrupt.”

Irish watched him openly now with an expression that felt like he knew something that Liam didn’t. It rankled him to suddenly feel like he wasn’t the one in control here. The idea that this young college kid with bleached hair and ripped skinny jeans would think he knew anything about Liam was preposterous. Movement in front of him broke through his thoughts and he realized Irish had ripped off a small piece of notebook paper from somewhere and grabbed a pen. Liam watched him scrawl across it and walk back over to him.

“Here,” he reached it toward him and Liam hesitated, unsure what he was about. “Take it.” Irish laughed and thrust it at him.

Liam gripped it and looked down so see the name _Niall_ and a phone number written under it.

“That’s my name.”

“ _Niall_.” He tested it softly. It curled off his tongue and sounded like the very representation of blue eyes and bleach blonde hair and Ireland.

Liam glanced up and rather than laughter as he’d expected, he seemed nervous now, eyes flitting to and fro and a hand brushing the back of his neck. “And there’s m’ number. I just thought you should know that if you enjoyed watching me reading and you want me around for more than the other stuff, you can think about it for a bit, and then maybe call me.” He scratched the side of his head before continuing. “And maybe we can set up something more official and permanent instead of you coming here.”

As he ended his little speech his eyes were on the floor and a nervous laugh escaped him.

Liam stood there, frozen. His mind jumped ahead of him for a fraction of a moment and he pictured it. Irish, or Niall rather, sitting, absorbed with a book in the blue tufted chair he had by his fireplace. Or his pale body, bathing himself with a sponge in Liam’s sprawling tub while he watched. Liam coming home to the smell of spaghetti and fucking Niall against the counter while the noodles boiled on the stove.

He blinked it all away and nodded, feeling a burning sensation behind his ribs. Liam turned and walked to the door, the piece of paper tucked warm and safe in the palm of his right hand. He stopped before opening and pivoted slightly to catch Niall's gaze. An annoyingly profuse desire reared up in him to walk back over and kiss him. Their eyes held for a few moments and then Liam assured him quietly. “I’ll think about it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I was fantasizing about Liam face-fucking Niall. Tbh this turned a bit more meaningful than I was expecting. But I like it.
> 
> And you bet your ass Liam calls Niall to set up a living arrangement. He was meant to become Niall's sugar daddy.


End file.
